


Summoning A Demon Isn't Always Bad

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Succubus, Yaoi, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Leorio summons a succubus in order to lose his virginity however the succubus turns out to be a boy not a girl but Kurapika is incredibly beautiful with a stunningly beautiful outfit that Leorio simply can't take his eyes from.Human X Succubus/Incubus





	Summoning A Demon Isn't Always Bad

A/N: Hi all! It’s been awhile and I promised Levi X Erwin next but my laptop erased everything that I had wrote for it and it just made me not want to write for a while but I started to read this amazing shounen ai called The Secret Devil-Chan which gave me some awesome ideas for loads of prompts for different pairings so if any of my coming fics seem to be similar that’s why! Also they shall all be complete AU’s so they may differ from their actual series a bit. I discussed this with Nina3491 who helped me with which ships would be appropriate but there was far too many so I have narrowed it down a little not sure if I’ll have enough prompts for all of them as I’m still in the middle of volume one but I wanted to get this done quickly to put me more in the mood for writing before my parents come back this Sunday from their holiday. This will be my first Hunter X Hunter fanfic as well as my first Succubus fic so I hope you will all enjoy it and R&R!

Leorio’s POV

I was in the library late at night one night holding a tome in my hand I started to summon a demon asking for a blonde haired, red eyed beauty, with black wings, horns and a cute little tail to appear before me. See I was still a virgin and all my girlfriends my dumb best friend Hisoka stole them from me so I wasn’t having any luck as such I turned to the dark arts even if it meant having sex with a demon or the devil I’d lose my virginity one way or another! To my delight the summoning worked and there she stood before my blonde haired red eyed wings, horns and tail as well in the sexiest outfit I could possibly imagine it was an incredibly skimpy version of a tabard that barely covered her nipples, she was flat chested but I could over look that, I could imagine that it would barely cover her butt. I could feel myself starting to drool as I gazed at the beauty before me. 

She walked towards me her hips swaying sensually “thank you for summoning me my names Kurapika~ a succubus, I’ll be taking the upmost care to rob you of your virginity~” she said with a coy smile. I practically felt my heart jump out of my chest and my soul leave my body at this, this gorgeous being was going to rob me of my virginity I felt like the luckiest man in the world. “I have to say though it’s so weird that a human would want his first time to be with a demon~” she commented as he continued to close the distance between us.

I chuckled nervously “well my best friend keeps stealing all my girlfriends and I always wanted to do it with an alien, angel or a demon!” I confessed a light blush dusting my cheeks, she chuckled at this as she leaned in and gently grabbed my cheeks.

“Master all the troubles and spite in you seem so delicious~ it’s the perfect feast for us devils~” she told me in a very sexy tone. A huge blush covered my face now and all I could think about was the very hot and sexy blonde that was practically in my lap right now. I was thinking about her silky hair smelt of flowers, of her large eyes and trembling lips, and her supple limbs even the chains that connected the outfit or was locked around her thighs and arms looked amazing on her body. “Well master are you ready?” she asked coyly once more before placing a kiss onto my lips, that was it I couldn’t control myself anymore, I practically jumped her pushing her onto an empty table I hastily moved the fabric out of the way eagerly wanting claim my prize. 

However when I moved the fabric out of the way what I saw wasn’t what I was expecting there in front of me was a semi hard erection, she was a he, I was frozen in surprise and shock I’d been meaning for a woman to come and fulfil my wildest dreams but instead I had a boy. I looked up from his manhood to see his flushed cheeks and erotic expression. All thoughts of backing out were forgotten, so what if he was a boy, he was still the most stunningly beautiful being I’d ever seen walk the earth and there was no hiding the obvious hard on in my pants as I stared down at him. I quickly removed all my clothes leaning forward to capture those beautiful rosy lips in a searing kiss that took both our breaths away, I let my hands roam over his body making sure to feel every part of it and to commit it to memory in case the blonde beauty disappeared after the deed was done not wanting to forget this any of it for the rest of my life.

I shoved my fingers into his open mouth demanding that he suck on them which he happily did taking the three digits into his mouth running his tongue tantalisingly over them before sucking on them roughly leaving me with naughty thoughts of him sucking on something else of mine which served to make me even harder still. I was getting more and more impatient, when I felt like he’d wet them enough, I pulled my fingers from his mouth moving them to his entrance trailing a wet digit around his hole teasingly gaining me a rather adorable gasp then groan as I pushed the finger past the tight rings of muscles.

I smirked starting to thrust my finger in and out of him rather roughly seeing as how with each thrust his face scrunched up with pleasure, he started panting, and he starting to moan and groan softly. I added the second finger quickly and switched up the angle of my fingers searching for that spot deep inside him that I knew would have him seeing stars when he let out the sexiest moan that rivalled a scream that I’d ever heard, moans that I’d heard from porn were what I was comparing it to, I nearly came right then and there. I made sure to abuse that spot making more moans filled with pleasure escaped his lips.

As my fingers worked inside him of him my free hand moved to wrap around his erection starting to pump him in time with my fingers making sure to thumb the slit, the extra stimulation tipped him over the edge and he came hard with a loud moan. I smirked feeling my own cock twitching in anticipation of fucking this exquisite and stunningly beautiful being that lay before me. I added the third and final finger still abusing that sweet spot buried deep inside him drawing out even more delicious moans in his post orgasmic bliss, his body arched from the table as pleasure filled his body. 

I smirked at this thrusting my fingers into him rougher as I started to scissor them while still pumping his cock starting to bring it back to attention, when he started to push himself back on my fingers I figured he was ready. I removed my fingers which gained me a small whimper at the loose, I chuckled softly at this and leaned forward “don’t worry I’ll fill you up with something much better than my fingers soon,” I whispered into his ear causing a shiver to run through his body. I chuckled once more as I pulled back lifting his legs up while lining myself up with his entrance wasting no time in thrusting into that tight heat that was oh so addicting. We both moaned at the feeling of me filling him, once fully sheathed inside him I paused for a moment to make sure that he wasn’t in much pain.

When given the okay I started to mercilessly thrust into him hard and fast pounding into him with such force that caused the table to creak violently as if it would break at any moment but I knew it would be strong enough for now anyway. He moaned loudly as I made sure that each thrust expertly hit that spot buried deep inside him, in his pleasure filled state he reached forwards needing something to grip on he wrapped his arms around my neck letting his nails dig into the back of my neck as well as my back and shoulders. I grunted but didn’t stop him though his nails were sharper than a humans it just made it all the more real. I gave a particularly hard thrust directly onto his prostate which caused him to cum once more over our stomachs. I smirked at this leaning into nibble teasingly on his ear “you’re really feeling it eh~?” I teased him “I didn’t even need to touch your erection this time~” I told him before licking his lobe making the exquisite blonde blush beet red. 

He opened his mouth to retort back but I simply gave a particularly hard thrust into him once more successfully stopping whatever it was he was going to say as a rather loud moan tore its way from his throat which was like music to my ears. After a few more deep hard thrusts his cock started to come back to life once more. My smirk widened at this as I moved now to capture his lips in a searing kiss never relaxing my hips as I continued to mercilessly pound into his tight, hot and very wet entrance. He moaned into my mouth and I happily swallowed each and every one of them as I devoured his lips.

I could feel myself starting to draw closer and closer to my own climax, this gorgeous succubus was just far too beautiful, it felt too good to pound into his entrance it was absolutely amazing. There was no way I wanted this to be simply a one night stand I know that may sound ridiculous of me to say when my partner was a Succubus but it was how I felt I never wanted to let him go. As I continued to pound into him roughly hitting that sweet spot over and over I snaked a hand around his thigh to grab his now fully erect cock pumping him in time with my thrusts. He threw his head back as I did this the extra stimulation clearly becoming too much for the little devil to handle. “You’re very sensitive for someone who’s meant to do this regularly,” I commented a little spark of jealously shot through me as I said this as thoughts of those who’d held this man before me. 

His cheeks flared deep red once more at this comment “i-it’s never felt this good…before…” he panted out between moans. This in turn had my face turning a rather deep shade of red, having a succubus and a very exquisite one at that, telling you that they’ve never felt so good before was practically the biggest compliment you could ever be given in your life. He let out an awkward chuckle at this seeing my blushed and embarrassed face. “That’s…w-what gets you…a-all embarrassed..?” he asked now with a weak smile before more moans are drawn from those beautiful rosy lips of his as I started to thrust into him even harder with rabidly increasing energetic thrusts causing him to practically scream out in pleasure as I continued to pump him in time with my thrusts, feeling close to cumming myself I wanted to cum together.

“Let’s cum together…” I told him to which he nodded in agreement before we connected our lips once more in a passionate kiss. I thumbed the slit once more and in that moment that he came over our stomachs once more I too came while buried deep inside him both of us cried out in pleasure as we rode out the waves of our orgasms. I lay down on top of him careful not to crush him I nuzzled into his neck before speaking, “Kurapika…I hope this isn’t going to be a onetime thing I have no intention of letting you go not now not ever…” I told him a small smile gracing my lips as I finally said his name out loud.

“I don’t plan to go anywhere…” he told me with a small smile basking in the afterglow of three orgasms. “But I don’t even know your name yet…” he pointed out and it was at that moment I realised I hadn’t introduced myself to the incredibly sexy devil I’d been too enchanted by him. 

“My names Leorio,” I told him with a small goofy smile, I pulled back finally letting my cock slip from his entrance. “let’s get you back to the house we’ll have to go shopping tomorrow and buy you some less revealing clothes, while your type of clothes a fine when it’s just us I don’t want just anyone and everyone seeing such an erotic sight without a doubt they’d try and steal you from me,” I told him before picking up my shirt and handing it to him “put that on for now it should be big enough to hide your body from wondering eyes,” I told him and he obediently did as I told him.

I grabbed my boxers and pants before putting them on, the way home was going to be very cold for me but it was worth it to hide my exquisite succubus from prying eyes. Once dressed I took his hand entwining our fingers before heading out of the library and towards my house, life was never going to be the same again it was going to be so much better with the love of my life by my side.

The End

A/N: ahh it’s finally complete so much went wrong today I was a little worried I’d not get it done ahaha as it is I was cutting it close! Going to have a busy couple of days on my hands seeing some friends and having to tidy the house up before my parents come back this weekend but I’m hoping to at least get one fic done before they do another succubus fic coming your way! I hope they weren’t too OOC for your liking though I tried to keep the prompt as true to the manga as possible because I fell in love with the idea only they actually had sex here~


End file.
